Ángel de la muerte
by inusha91
Summary: Un ángel observa día a día la Tierra desde su nube hasta que algo le llama la atención. ¿Quién es ese ser que viste totalmente de negro? Inspirado por una canción, songfic. AU.


Hola a todos ^^

Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía nada nuevo así que aquí os traigo un UsUk que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas y que da nombre a este fic: Ángel de la muerte del grupo Avalanch.

Los personajes no son míos sino de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Sin más os dejo leer :3

* * *

Los ángeles no existen.

Es lo que dicen muchas personas de este mundo, pero lo cierto es que se equivoca, si existen, solo que ellos no se quieren dejar ver. Juguetean con las personas por diversión propia, aunque a veces acaban siendo sorprendidos por alguien, dando lugar a muchos rumores y una buena reprimenda por parte de Dios, así que trataban de ser lo más discretos posible, incluido nuestro pequeño protagonista que se encontraba oculto tras unos pequeños cúmulos esponjosos.

Un ser puro, de apariencia dulce y comúnmente angelical, de rostro fino y suave, pelo rubio algo despeinado, grandes ojos verde esmeralda y rematados con unas pobladas cejas. Su complexión era delgada pero sin estar marcados sus músculos en exceso, añadimos a esto su indumentaria, una corta toga blanca, ataviada con un broche dorado en su hombro izquierdo, y dejando a la vista un par de delgadas piernas. Lo que más sobresalía de él era el par de hermosas alas de plumas blancas que nacían de su espalda.

El resto de aquel día lo tenía libre, ya había cumplido todas las tareas pendientes y pasaba el tiempo observando la creación del Señor, riéndose de lo inconsciente que podía llegar a ser el ser humano, hasta que vislumbró una figura diferente de las demás, su espesa capa negra desentonaba junto los atuendos veraniegos de ese lugar. Le llamó la atención lo calmado que andaba, ya era costumbre ver a la gente correr bajo la presión que una gran ciudad como aquella ofrecía, pero por su movimiento parecía como si se deslizara o flotara y nadie de la concurrida calle se percataba de él.

El joven ángel desplegó las alas y se inclinó con suavidad para acercarse más a la tierra mientras seguía con su mirada aquella figura oscura y encapuchada que se internaba por una de las callejuelas estrechas de la ciudad. Se posó en el techo de las casas que formaban esa calle pudiendo ver todo lo que ocurría, la oscura figura anduvo hasta quedarse parado frente a un hombre que se encontraba recostado en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor y con una mano en su abdomen ejerciendo presión en lo que parecía ser una herida de bala.

La curiosidad le obligó a acercarse aún más, teniendo la escena a escasos metros.  
Tuvo el placer de ver como la figura estiraba su brazo derecho y cómo, a partir de él, comenzaba a salir un humo oscuro de tonos violáceos y de apariencia sucia, que, alargándose, acabó formando una fina y sencilla guadaña policromada en negro que conservaba el brillo metalizado en el filo de su hoja. Y poco a poco le cubrió esa sensación de frío profundo, como si el tiempo se parase y las acciones se ralentizaran, la figura alzó la herramienta y dejo caer con notable énfasis en un tajo diagonal del que pocos hubieran aguantado en pie, pero algo que sorprendió al ente celestial era que aquel arma arrastró una sombra tras de sí, al momento siguiente de apartarse la figura oscura de la escena pudo comprobar que el hombre disparado estaba muerto…pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
La fuerza que empleó para ejecutar el golpe hizo que la capucha se deslizara hacia atrás, dejando ver a un joven de pelo rubio del que resaltaba un curioso rizo, de no más de 20 años y ojos color cielo que se escondían tras unas gafas rectangulares.

No pudo evitar soltar un sonido de asombro ante tanta belleza digna de un ángel como él, ello alertó a aquel muchacho que dirigió la vista al joven de alas blancas medio extendidas por la estrechez de la calle que le observaba. Al encontrarse sus ojos un latido loco bombeó la sangre que se agolpó en sus mejillas y vio que a diferencia de él, el brillo de sus ojos no estaba, eran zafiros opacados, muertos. Sintió miedo ante un hecho así y cuando se dio cuenta de que avanzaba hacia él portando el arma en su mano, supo que debía escapar.

Pero aunque alzó el vuelo y se alejó rápidamente sabía que le había atrapado, aquel ser le había robado el corazón entre tanto misterio.

* * *

Es cortito, lo sé ^^U

Sé que algunos andáis esperando a que actualice "Amor a distancia". Debo corregir muchos fallos y puede que cambie algunas cosas…

Siento la tardanza y espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de este song fic ^^


End file.
